Secrets Second Time Around
by Meva
Summary: The events after the event! SEQUEL TO SECRETS Trip/T'Pol fic as requested ;-) PLS R+R!!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Okay this is just something to help me from being sued LOL, anyways I do not nor will i ever own any of the characters in the show Enterprise, I like the show and get inspiration so I get no money from this just the enjoyment of making a story :)  
  
Series: Nowhere in particular  
  
Summary: The events after the event! SEQUEL TO SECRETS as requested ;-)  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
Author's Notes: Okay I admit it I'm a Trip/T'Pol Shipper ;-) Okay another made up alien race!!  
  
SECRETS - SECOND TIME AROUND  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
T'Pol woke slowly, turning over she played with a small blonde strand of hair of her loved one as he slept. She would not have ever seen herself doing this in a million years, just something about him that brought out the child in her. Propping her head in her hands she looked down at him, observing the way he wiggled his nose when he dreamt and how he always kept an arm around her. For a Vulcan she was not acting at all Vulcan like, she knew the crew saw it. Frowning for a second, she had not stopped to think how this relationship might affect how the crew saw and responded to her.  
  
Looking down she met Trip's eyes, before a smile crept across his lips," Hello gorgeous."  
  
" Good morning Trip, I trust you slept well?"  
  
Trip put his arms behind his head and gazed up at her," You bet darlin, how are you?"  
  
T'Pol faked a smile and replied," I am in good health Trip."  
  
Trip eyed her carefully, he wasn't sure but he felt she was hiding something from him. Knowing he would probably get nothing out of her, he sighed," I better get going, my shift starts in an hour." T'Pol frowned at the sudden coldness Trip had taken on, she wrapped the sheet around her body as she watched him gather his clothes together.  
  
" Are you alright?"  
  
Zipping up his uniform, Trip nodded," Yeah Hun I'm fine, just have to get to work." T'Pol closed her eyes expecting a kiss on the cheek or forehead but when none came, she opened her eyes and frowned as Trip was gone. He was the most confusing and infuriating of his species, one minute he was kissing her passionately and the next he was cold. Perhaps it had been something she had said though she couldn't work out what.  
  
IN THE MESSHALL .....  
  
Hoshi smiled and laughed as Malcolm recited a childhood accident before her eyes trailed to the door as Trip walked in looking very angry. Waving," Trip, over here." Smiling as Trip walked over breaking into a smile,  
  
" Hey Hoshi, hey Malcolm."  
  
" Care to join us?" asked Malcolm.  
  
Trip sat down and said," You bet, so how are you two this morning?"  
  
Malcolm smiled at Hoshi," We're fine, just telling Hoshi about the time I broke my leg."  
  
Trip chuckled and winked nudging Malcolm, totally unaware of Hoshi's gaze." So Trip how are you?" Inquired Malcolm,  
  
" Been better, been better!"  
  
Hoshi instantly asked," Whats wrong?"  
  
" Ah ya know, women troubles."  
  
Hoshi couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her lips which was noticed by Malcolm and he simply raised his eyebrows," I am sorry to hear that Trip but you know if you ever need any advice, well last time I checked I was a woman. Might be able to give you a different perspective."   
  
Trip smiled," Thanks Hoshi, but I better go my shift starts soon."   
  
With that he took his leave of them both, Malcolm eyed Hoshi as her eyes seemed to follow his every move before he commented," You know a person could get the wrong impression." Hoshi turned to look at him with a confused expression on her face,   
  
" What do you mean by that?"  
  
Malcolm chewed slowly," The way your eyes follow the Commander's backside, one would think you liked him." Watching as her eyes widened he couldn't contain the small smirk that played at his lips,  
  
" I do not! He's my friend, I'm just worried about him."  
  
Malcolm finished his muffin before getting up," Who are you trying to convince? Yourself or Me?" With that he left the Messhall leaving Hoshi to her thoughts.  
  
*********  
  
T'Pol sat at her station doing her best not to think of Trip and how he had left her this morning, it was obvious her futile attempts had not gone un-noticed when the Captain asked," Sub Commander are you hearing a word I'm saying?"  
  
" I apologise Captain, my mind was elsewhere."  
  
Jon sighed," I can see that Sub Commander, perhaps it would be better for the negotiations that you see to other duties until your mind is no longer elsewhere."  
  
T'Pol nodded respectfully before standing up," I understand Captain."  
  
Jon nodded saying," I believe Doctor Phlox is in need of assistance."  
  
Raising an eyebrow she was about to argue when Hoshi announced," Incoming transmission Captain."  
  
Leaving the bridge, she sighed. She had been with the human for an all of two weeks and he was already beginning to cloud her thoughts, reduced to aiding in the sickbay was not her idea of fulfilling her duty. Walking the corridors until she reached the turbolift and as the doors opened she had to control the movement of her eyes as Trip stood leaning back against the wall in the turbolift.  
  
Upon seeing her Trip slid his hands into his pockets and said casually," Hey T'Pol."  
  
T'Pol stood with her back straight avoiding looking at him," Hello Trip."  
  
Trip sighed, it was like the old days. What happened to the woman she had been in those first couple of days? It seemed by every passing day she cut herself off more and more, looking at her he still couldn't get past how beautiful she was and how with every passing day, his feelings for her grew.  
  
" Trip..why did you leave this morning in the manner you did?"   
  
That stunned Trip, he had not been expecting that, rubbing his eyes," I dunno, it just seemed like you weren't telling me something and well I ain't used to that, oh hell I don't know what I'm saying just felt like you were pushing me away."  
  
" I was not Trip, I am dealing with conflicting emotions and simply have no need nor want to express them to you."  
  
Trip frowned bowing his head, it felt like someone had reached into his chest and ripped out his heart. How could someone who once in his arms, confessed her love for him be so cold? T'Pol sighed inwardly as silence took hold of the turbolift, she had not meant to sound so harsh.   
  
" Fine T'Pol..I'll respect that." Taking a deep breath he raised his eyes and met hers, smiling weakly and as the turbolifts doors opened. He walked forward, stopping before he exited leaning closer to T'Pol and lightly kissed her cheek whispering," Just making up for earlier." T'Pol watched as he walked off down the corridor, her hand moving up to touch her cheek still feeling the imprint of his lips against her skin. Her blood started to boil in the turmoil of emotion, with one touch he could strip her control away and she was finding it most unsettling.  
  
IN ENGINEERING .....  
  
Trip entered engineering and smiled as the familiar sound of the warp drive echoed through his ears, damn it was good to be somewhere he knew like the back of his hand. What was wrong with T'pol anyhow? He knew she was trying something new but damn he wasn't that hard to get along with, no other woman seemed to have a problem. Engineering could not help but notice the mutterings of their commanding officer.  
  
***********  
  
As T'Pol exited the sick bay, saying her goodbye to the Doctor she headed towards her quarters. The time spent with the Doctor had taken her mind off Trip but now on her own again, he kept creeping into her mind. Sighing she made her way to her quarters, walking in she gasped as the smell of Trip's aftershaves assaulted her senses. Taking a seat she propped her head in her hands as the thoughts and emotions hit her one after another, where was her self control now?   
  
Outside in the hall, Trip paced backwards and forwards unsure of what he would say when he saw her. Pausing his finger mere millimetres away from the doorchime, sighing he thought perhaps he should just leave her alone but when he heard a scream, he tapped in a control and as the door opened his eyes widened as he laid eyes on T'Pol curled into a ball on the floor.  
  
" T'Pol!"  
  
Running forward he wrapped her up into his arms, resting her head on his chest stroking her back reassuringly," It's okay, it's okay." Feeling her shudder he tightened his hold on her kissing the top of her head," Come on darlin, talk to me."  
  
" Trip?"  
  
" Yeah Hun it's me."  
  
Blinking her eyes she looked up into his caring eyes and slowly she nuzzled his nose, eyes closed just savouring his smell. Trip raised his eyebrows," Not that I mind this but what's wrong T'Pol?"  
  
Gasping she suddenly forced herself away from him, hair falling over her face," I am sorry Commander, I will further my attempts to meditate..I must not continue likes this!" Trip moved closer to her slowly, hands resting on either side of her face,  
  
" Listen to me sweetheart, I know this is hard for you but I want to be here for you, I....I love you T'Pol so please let me be here for you."  
  
T'Pol's clouded eyes looked up at him before her eyebrows drew together and her face twisted into a mask of rage," How dare you! You insufferable human! Are you claiming that I a Vulcan cannot control what I feel...it's your fault I am the way I am! You forced your emotions onto me and expected me to react like any other human being, I am not human nor will I ever be so how dare you make out I am as weak as you!"  
  
" T'Pol I know you don't mean those things, you're not in your right frame of mind."  
  
T'Pol's face became set as she replied coldly,"I know you do not care for me Trip, I know you are merely living up to your reputation!"  
  
" Reputation?"  
  
" Yes, as a womaniser so do not think I would be as stupid as to fall for your games!"   
  
Trip stopped the hurt he felt from showing on his face as he asked calmly," So why then T'Pol? Why make me think you cared?"  
  
T'Pol stopped, not sure what she could say, all she could say was," I never cared I never wanted you, you were just something I used to help me with my as the doctor would call it sexual frustration, I used you Trip!"  
  
Trip clenched his jaw, getting to his feet he looked down on her not able to string a single sentence together before he managed to reply," Once a Vulcan always a Vulcan, well T'Pol you're welcome to it!"  
  
With that he stormed out of the room and as the door shut T'Pol collapsed to the ground and for the first time in her life, sobs racked her body.  
  
THE NEXT DAY .....  
  
Hoshi walked into the messhall, her eyes falling on a very sad looking Trip. Frowning she walked over," Trip? You okay?" He looked up slowly, his eyes looked duller than usual,   
  
" Hey Hoshi, yeah I'm fine.."  
  
Taking a seat she placed her hand over his, gently stroking it with her thumb," Come on Trip what's wrong?"  
  
Pulling away from her, he got to his feet," Nothing.." With that he left the messhall passing Malcolm as he came in. Malcolm frowned before looking at Hoshi,  
  
" What's wrong with him?"  
  
Hoshi sighed," I don't know but he won't talk to me." Malcom walked over to her and said as he sat down,  
  
" If it's to do with his love life, are you the best person for him to be talking to?"  
  
Hoshi met Malcolm's eye," What do you mean by that?"  
  
Malcolm shrugged," It just seems as you obviously like our chief engineer that your advice would not be the most objective?"  
  
" How dare you even imply that and what is it your business anyways?"  
  
Malcolm replied calmly," As he happens to be my good friend, I would not like to see him mislead and as I happen to have a certain amount of emotion invested in this.."  
  
Hoshi frowned," What do you mean?"  
  
" Nevermind." Getting up he looked back before remarking," Such a pity.." Sighing he walked over to Travis and sat down talking to him. Hoshi watched Malcolm, what did he mean? Watching as he glanced back at her, she saw the longing in his eyes she had missed earlier and she couldn't help but wonder what he longed for so much.  
  
" Archer to Reed."  
  
Malcolm hit his comm badge," Here Captain."  
  
" Could you please come to the bridge."  
  
" Yes Sir."  
  
With that he hurried out of the messhall, Hoshi took this opportunity and sat opposite Travis, Travis smiled," Hey Hoshi."  
  
" Hey Travis, can I ask you something." Travis nodded so Hoshi continued," What's eating Malcolm? He keeps making random comments."  
  
Travis chuckled," Damn for an intelligent woman you aren't very bright when it comes to the affairs of the heart, Malcolm likes you and has done for a while but the idiot is too shy to say anything."  
  
Hoshi gasped," Oh my God, I never even thought he might...oh my God..wow.."  
  
Travis laughed," You never heard it from me!"  
  
Hoshi leaned back into her chair still reeling from the news, though she couldn't stop a small smile breaking out across her face. She would never have guessed it but there was a small part of her that liked that idea, a part she never thought was there.  
  
Suddenly her thoughts were broken by the red alert sounding, Travis leapt to his feet shortly followed by Hoshi as they ran to the bridge. Grabbing hold of the side as the ship shook, Jon swung round," It would seem the Taliasans don't like our proposal!"  
  
Travis took his place and instanly began evasive manoeuvres, but Enterpise shook as a blast hit its side, Trip's voice cut in," Cap'n! That last hit fractured the Dilithium crystals in the reaction chamber, its blocked the intermix chamber and damaged the drive assembly, I can fix the drive assembly no problem, but we're gonna need a whole new set of crystals."  
  
Jon sighed glancing over at T'Pol and she instantly answered," There is a planet within six hours journey from our current point, it appears to be uninhabited."  
  
* Travis, set a course."  
  
Taking a seat he leaned back letting out a long breath, he could tell this was going to be a long day.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE! 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
SIX HOURS LATER .....  
  
A small away team gathered in shuttlebay one, all unusually quiet. Jon walked in stopping at the silence before raising his eyebrows," Okay then, Trip, T'Pol scans have located large deposites of Dilithium to the south." Handing them a padd he smiled before turning to Malcolm and Hoshi," As for you two, another deposit to the west, killing two birds with one stone, alright team you are good to go."   
  
With that he left the shuttlebay, Trip muttered something before he slipped on his helmet, shortly followed by the others. Bending down he grabbed the equipment before walking over to the shuttlepod, as he got in he watched as Malcolm took the controls and as if he was reading his mind, Malcolm commented," I promise you a smooth ride, Commander."  
  
Trip couldn't help but smile before catching the eye of T'Pol, looking away he tried to forget the things she had said, crossing his arms he looked up once more only this time to find Hoshi watching him. As Trip smiled at her Hoshi moved over and began to talk to him quietly, aware of Malcolm watching them out of the corner of his eye.  
  
T'Pol attempted to ignore the obvious flirtations by looking out of the window at the slow descent towards the planet, spirals of purple and blue danced across the surface before long strands of dust flew through the space creating the effect of movement. Malcolm manuevered through the debris of the atmosphere, and slowly set the shuttlepod down," Well there you go Commander, a nice smooth ride."  
  
Trip chuckled before opening the shuttlepod hatch, stepping out onto the planet's surface, flakes of bright red spiralled around his foot." Alright Hoshi, Malcolm. T'Pol and I will see you back here in a couple of hours." With that he headed off in the direction of their deposit, T'Pol following shortly behind, Trip could tell this was just gonna be like old times. A comment here and a glare there.  
  
***********  
  
Malcolm set down the equipment, before kneeling down constructing hydrollic drill and began to dig into the surface of the planet. Hoshi opened up a metallic container and began to place long blue crystals into it.  
  
" Malcolm? Do you ever think about other people on the ship?"  
  
Malcolm looked up briefly before concentrating again," Yes."  
  
" In what way?"  
  
Malcolm placed another crystal in the container and replied," That's an awfully personal question Hoshi." Hoshi smiled softly, trying to distract her mind from wondering what Trip and T'Pol were doing, she knew not much considering they were in EV suits and on a foreign planet. Shaking the thoughts,   
  
" I was just wondering as well you seemed to know I like Trip, I was just wondering if you liked anyone."  
  
Malcolm took a while to reply," Yes actually, Lieutenant Rachel Vaughan in Engineering...she is quite an example and well one can't help but be attracted..." Hoshi simply raised her eyebrows and muttered,  
  
" Well I guess whatever takes your fancy." Malcolm stopped drilling, looking at Hoshi's face and from one look at that expression, he knew she didn't believe him. Shrugging he got back to retrieving the crystals not noticing as Hoshi watched him.  
  
ELSEWHERE ON THE PLANET .....  
  
Trip hummed a tune softly before T'Pol commented," Please refrain from humming Commander, it is most distracting." Trip sighed, he just couldn't do anything right with this woman. Even after the nights he held her in his arms and made her smile. Walking away starting on a new part of the surface he just hoped the hours went by quickly.  
  
************  
  
" Trip? How's it going down there?"  
  
" All going well Cap'n, heading back up now, eta twenty minutes."  
  
Jon smiled settling back into his chair, hoping his crew was in a better mood than they were when they left, then again he knew how stubborn the four of them were and all he could do was sigh.  
  
***********  
  
Entering the decon chamber, the four individuals began to strip down to their underwear, T'Pol glanced up briefly attempting to ignore the golden bare chest of Trip. Malcolm watched T'Pol closely and smiled gently to himself as he knew there were still feelings there. Hoshi squeezed some of the decon gel into her hand and began to rub it over her skin on her arms,  
  
" So which one of you fine men is going to rub this on my back for me?"  
  
Malcolm could see Trip was about to volunteer so he got up and took the first step by placing his hands on Hoshi's back, Hoshi felt a little disappointed but Malcolm wasn't the worse guy to have rubbing your back." Commander I require your assistance with the similar problem." remarked T'Pol.  
  
Trip sighed, squeezing a large amount of the gel into his hands he slowly started at the bottom of her back and worked slowly up. T'Pol felt herself shiver at his touch but attempted to control it, Trip quirked an eyebrow smirking slightly. He still had an effect on her, but thinking again he wondered if he would ever be more than a physical thing to her? God he loved this woman, more than he would ever think possible but that night still echoed in his head and hurt him everytime he allowed himself to think about it.  
  
Hoshi's eyes drifted to the muscles in Trip's back, almost transfixed before she glanced back at Malcolm, he was actually quite good looking. Dark hair and eyes seemed to move as one as she felt his hands rub her back softly, he was damn good at that. She wondered if he was even aware of that? Looking away as his eyes glanced up, she smiled and simply enjoyed decon as much as she could.  
  
THREE HOURS LATER .....  
  
Trip pressed the comm button," Hey Doc can we come out yet? A fella could get cabin fever in here."  
  
Dr Phlox smiled before replying as he checked his various equipment," Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Sato are free to go but I am afraid Commander that both you and the Sub-Commander will need to remain for a further three hours as it would seem that you have picked up an alien virus strand."  
  
Trip replied," Well gee thanks Doc!"  
  
Turning around he eyed Malcom as he was smirking, taking a seat he sighed before watching as Hoshi and Malcolm left the decon chamber. T'pol crossed her legs and sat away from Trip, closing her eyes before she heard,  
  
" T'Pol I need to know why did you say all those things?"  
  
T'Pol opened her eyes and met Trip's eyes, uncurling her legs she replied calmly," I believe I explained my motives well enough Commander."  
  
Trip shook his head sitting up, hair falling over his eyes and T'Pol had to supress the urge to move it away and stroke his face," I'm sorry T'Pol that just ain't good enough for me, call me a fool all you want but I need to know the truth."  
  
T'Pol frowned, this human was far more persistant than she had given him credit for. Raising her eyebrow she replied," I have already told you the truth Commander, I was using you for my own personal relief."  
  
" I'm not buying that!" He moved closer and T'Pol pulled away slightly as his hand traced her ear softly," Please T'Pol just tell me why.." He watched as the fierceness in her eyes seemed to dim as she said softly,  
  
" I said those things because I have never felt this way, never stepped over the lines set to me by my parents and my commanding officers. I never thought that love or the idea of being in a relationship was possible, always dismissed it as poor logic." Looking up at him she continued," Then I met you, and after watching you and knowing you I became attracted and when you confessed your feelings, any restraints holding me back were gone and I found myself in this whole new world, a place I had no training for."  
  
Trip tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, beginning to understand but said nothing allowing T'Pol to talk," I am somewhat inexperienced when it comes to emotions and I thought that by allowing myself to feel I would become less than I was and lose the respect of the crew. I pushed you away for what I have known my whole life.." Breaking off she stopped to find his blue eyes watching her with nothing but concern for her,  
  
" Don't give up something you've never had before T'Pol."  
  
T'Pol closed her eyes leaning forward resting her head on his shoulder, breathing in his smell..unconsciously she kissed his shoulder feeling him shake under her touch, moving her lips up she kissed just under his ear. She had missed him more than she ever thought possible, having to push him away had hurt her deeply and now she just wanted to be in his arms again.  
  
" T'Pol what do you want? Forget your teachings, forget what I want and what is expected of you, what do you want?"  
  
" I do not know Co..I mean Trip."  
  
Trip kissed the top of her head," Aw Darlin, how about this? I let you be till you work out whats best for you, I care too much about you to force you into something that won't make you happy." With that he just wrapped her up in his arms and stroked her hair reassuringly.  
  
A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER .....  
  
" Trip how are the Dilithium crystals holding up?"  
  
" Just fine Cap'n!"  
  
Jon smiled, nothing better than a fully working ship, looking across at T'Pol he couldn't help but notice the change in her attitude. She seemed a lot less troubled and more at peace, he hoped it was because Trip and her had managed to work their problems out. Glancing around the bridge he noted a smile on Hoshi's face and began to wonder if she had someone special as well.   
  
************  
  
Malcolm sat watching as the stars passed him by, jumping slightly at the sound of Hoshi's voice," Hey Malcolm."  
  
Turning around he smiled and replied," Good evening Ensign."  
  
" Ensign? A little formal don't you think Malcolm?"  
  
She sat down across from him," I suppose you're right.." Watching as her eyes canvassed the mess hall," If you're looking for Commander Tucker I'm afraid you just missed him."   
  
Hoshi looked genuinely surprised before she smirked as she stated," I was just looking to see if chef had cooked up some cake and custard actually."  
  
Malcolm attempted to hide the blush overcoming his face, Hoshi noticed this before she smiled propping her head in her hands and just sat trying to talk to the extremely embarassed Malcolm.  
  
TRIP'S QUARTERS .....  
  
T'Pol stood outside his door, she remembered his soft touch and gentle embrace in the decon chamber. She had never met so much understanding before but she just didn't know if this was the right course of action. Her head was saying no but her heart was saying yes, it would seem it was doing that a lot more these days. Never in her life had she been so nervous, reaching up she pressed the door chime but frowned as no-one answered.  
  
She began to walk away but stopped, moving back over to the control panel and tapped in an override code. As the door opened she was hit by the warmth and smell she had long for so much, walking in cautiously she noted the discarded clothes on the floor and she had to smile. typical unorganised human, stepping over them she gazed down at a sleeping Trip. He was curled on his side, blonde hair dishevelled and arms curled around his pillow.  
  
It would seem it had been a tiring day for him, sitting down beside him she reached up and gently stroked his hair. Trip rolled over face nuzzling her palm, muttering in his sleep. Leaning close she smiled as she heard her name, it was a strange world. She never thought she would ever fall in love, especially not with a human being. She had always viewed them as primitive impulsive creatures not worth the time but here she was thinking how gorgeous this one is and how he was so much more than she ever thought.  
  
Sliding under the covers she curled her arms around his waist, head snuggling perfectly into the crook of his neck. Feeling his chest move she smiled and was gently soothed into sleep by his light caresses of her hair.  
  
***********  
  
Trip blinked opened his eyes as his alarm went off, reaching over to slam it off he muttered something most unbecoming of a senior officer before he realised he was not alone. Turning his head his eyes widened as there cuddling up to him, was the Sub-Commander herself. I guess she had made her choice and he was damn glad it was him, leaning down he kissed her lightly and as her eyes opened he caressed her forehead with his lips,  
  
" Shhh Darlin."  
  
T'Pol smiled, closing her eyes again she nuzzled his neck softly so Trip decided he could be late for one shift, engineering could live without him but for now he was going to enjoy the company of the one he loved.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
